What makes a Human?
by Anime Onie
Summary: Inbetween episodes 22-23 is here. Nene confronts Mackie about her feelings in a battle between sylia and Galactia


****

What Makes a Human?

A Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Fan fiction.

Authors Note! ~ I wrote a different version of this story, but in a reverse manner. The original was meant to go into depth of the relationship between Nene and Mackie. Then, it actually happened, on the series. So I decide to change the original concept to fit in as an extra Episode of the series. Hope you like! *^ ^*

***Previously*** on Bubble Gum Crisis, 2040: Galactia has taken over the city with rouge boomers everywhere. Forced to flee the city, The Knight Sabres, along with Nigel, Henderson, Mackie and Leon take refuge in a park near the beach. Attacked by lone wanderers, they are later accepted, and given food and clothes. Starting up a party atmosphere, the Knight Sabres enjoy themselves in what might be their last time for fun. Lina comforts herself by drinking too much, and talking about her problems to some of the lone men. Priss leaves the group, followed by Leon. Henderson shares his experience of fine wines with another lone man, while Nigel and Sylia sit together and talk of what has happened to the city to the leader of the homeless men. Nene sits and watches all the laughing faces by herself. Getting up, Nene walks to the mobile Sabre pit, where she finds Mackie…

***"So that's where you are, Mackie!" Nene smiles glad that she now has company as well. Mackie has his back facing Nene and is working at the computer. Her smile drops when Mackie doesn't respond. "Mackie?" Walking up cautiously behind Mackie, Nene poked him. "Mackie?" Mackie faces her. His eyes are glazed over. His face is emotionless, but a laugh comes from his body. Nene gasps. Mackie's hands are entwined with the computer, like a boomer merging with the computer. "That laugh…" she whispers. Mackie is still laughing. It is Galactia using Mackie's body. "MACKIE!" Nene screams. *To Be Continued…

***End of Episode 22***

***Extra Episode ***

Priss is looking over the water at the Genom tower. Hearing a rustle behind her, she sighs inwardly. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" Leon asks her. Priss nods. Looking at the tower, Leon fumbles with something he wants to ask. There is a faint green glow surrounding the tower. "Uh, Priss…?" Priss turns to look at Leon. Leon blushes, and looks away. "Priss, about…about what I said before…" Leon trails off, and glances in the direction of Priss. She isn't there! Looking all around, Leon sees that Priss is walking off towards the Sabre Pit. He stands there deciding what to do then finally runs after her. 

Sitting close to Nigel, Sylia feels comforted. Looking around, she notices that Nene and Mackie are missing! Standing up, she asks if anyone has seen them. Everyone shakes his or her heads. "Nigel! …" Nodding his head, they both rush off to the Sabre Pit.

"MACKIE!" Mackie reaches out and attack's Nene, forcing her to stumble backwards and bang into the wall. Mackie turns back to the computer. Galactia continues her work. "Mackie!" the urgency in Nene's voice means nothing to the rapidly disappearing Mackie. "Mackie, it's ME! Nene!" Mackie stops. "Nene…" The feeling in this one word makes Nene's heart jump. "Mackie! You've GOT to fight her! Mackie, Please!" Nene pleads with Mackie, but Galactia is using his body to erase his memories. Pulling a hand from the computer, Mackie hits Nene again, and sends her flying across the Sabre pit. Hitting the wall opposite, Nene slumps down falling unconscious.

Galactia is looking out the window of Genom tower, talking to floating Plasma in a strange voice. Her green coated lips move quickly and fluently. Her Jet black hair sways with the movement of the plasma. She reaches out as if to pet the plasma, like it was a pet or a friend. She stops talking, and a smile of malice appears on her pale face. 

__

"Nene, wake up!" Opening her eye's Nene is surprised to see Mackie standing beside her. Even more surprised to see she is suited up. Looking around, Nene gasps. "Mackie, where are we?" Mackie smiles weakly. "Inside Galactia's world. Inside Galactia" Nene is shocked. Computer wires every where, rouge boomers feasting on whatever they can be compatible with. "Mackie! You have to fight Galactia! Don't give into her!" Mackie reaches out and touches Nene's face. "All I remember is you…" Nene sheds a tear. "Oh Mackie! …" "Nene, are you all I have to fight for?" Nene gasps. "NO! You have everything to fight for! You're not a boomer! …" She trails off. "Then what am I?" Mackie looks at Nene blankly. "You're a human. Please Mackie fight her…fight her for me!" Mackie smiles. "You're all I want to fight for!" Nene blushes. "Mackie!" he shakes his head. "I can't fight her. She's my sister, as is …" Mackie closes his eye's, trying to remember. Nene takes Mackie's hand. "As much as Sylia is. Mackie. Don't…" Mackie opens his eye's, his memory rapidly disintegrating. "Don't what?" Nene stammers. "D…Don't leave me… I …" Mackie's blank face disheartens Nene. "Don't leave me. I love you…" Mackie is surprised. He closes his eyes. Right before Nene's eyes, Mackie's body disappears, replaced by Galactia's. Leaning in towards Nene, she opens her mouth to speak, but Mackie's Voice comes out. "Nene! It's good to be part of Galactia! Join us! Merge your Suit with Galactia's Body. Then we'll be one!" Nene staggers backwards. "Mackie…" she shakes her head. "Nene, come, join me. It doesn't hurt…" "BAKA!" Nene screams. "Mackie would NEVER give into the likes of you!" Rushing at Galactia, Nene prepares an attack. Before she could fire it, rouge boomer grasp at Nene and start to meld with her. Nene screams in pain. "Mackie! Mackie help me, I know you're there…" Galactia lets out a cruel laugh. "Mackie is mine. He merged with me, together we are one. Together we will destroy you!" Nene shakes her head in disbelief. "No No NO NO!" Nene tries to pull herself free, but screams. Boomers have reached her skin. "Mackie! You're human! Galactia doesn't know anything about humans! Fight god dammit! Fight her." Galactia gasps, and starts to fall. "Nene… do you really believe I'm human…" Nene smiles relived. "Yes, Mackie. You're human to me, you're the whole world to me." Mackie considers this. More Boomers attack Nene, making her cry out in pain. Mackie sighs. "Nene, fight for me. I'll merge with Galactia to hold her off while you destroy her." Nene shakes her head determined. "Mackie! Fight beside me! If we destroy Galactia…Then you'll be destroyed too!" Mackie gives a small laugh. "Then so be it." Nene gasps. "NO! I'd rather have an empty you then not have you at all! I don't want it to be your way! I DON'T!" Mackie smiles weakly. "It's already started." 

A rude shaking brings Nene back into consciousness. Mackie is still merged with the computer, with Priss trying to disconnect him from it. Nene jumps up shakily. "Mackie! Don't leave me alone!" Priss finally achieves her goal, and Mackie slumps to the ground, an empty shell of his former self. Sylia arrives and glares around the pit. "Suit up, everyone!" Sylia orders. Lina and Priss suit up first. Nene watches over Mackie. Leaning in close, Nene lightly kisses Mackie's cheek. "Mackie…" she whispers softly. "Mackie, I'll be back soon. Wait for me…" getting up, Nene quickly suits herself up, and steps outside. "What are we waiting for?" Sylia yells. Parting from their loved ones, the Knight Sabres launch off towards the Genom tower. Looking Back Nene sighs. "Mackie…" Arriving at the tower, Nene launches her suit to barrage the tower, and smashes through the glass. The other Knight Sabres are struggling to catch up with the furious Nene. Galactia turns and faces Nene. "What have you done to Mackie?" Nene glowers with anger. Galactia laughs intensely. preparing to attack Galactia, she is thrown backwards by a force field. Lina, Priss and Sylia arrived shortly after. Nene wouldn't give up so easily. Bending her knees, she suddenly froze. "Nene…" it was Mackie's voice! She spun around. "Nene…I'm using the computer and my thoughts to conference with you…" Nene felt her heart waver. "Mackie!" "Nene, I'm going to use the last of my strength to try and freeze Galactia so you can destroy her." Nene stood up straight. "Mackie! I told you not too!" "Yes, I'm going to merge with Galactia, then use her power against her…" Nene shook her head violently. "NO NO NO NO!" she yelled. Lina, Priss and Sylia, who were attempting to get Galactia to stay still stopped and looked at Nene. "MACKIE! BAKA! YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Nene felt tears fall like waterfalls from her eyes. Sylia dropped to Nene's Level and shook her. "What's Mackie doing?" she ordered. Nene could tell Sylia was as concerned as she was. "Mackie! He's going to…He's going to merge with Galactia, and use her to hold still for us…" Nene's heart dropped. Nene dropped to the ground sobbing. Lina and Priss felt sorry for Nene. They looked on pitifully. Sylia clutched at her heart. "Mackie!…" Nene sobs echoed the Tower. "Mackie! You Baka!" she sobbed. "Nene, don't worry about me…" Mackie's voice was cut off. Nene's eyes flickered wide open. "MACKIE! NO!" They all looked up at Galactia. She was looking at them, confused yet she had a smirk on her face. Suddenly the smirk disappeared, and Galactia looked as if she was struggling to move. "NOW…Nene…" Mackie's voice sounded weak and distant. "Mackie…I CAN'T!" Sylia, Priss and Lina launched off, and combining their attacks, launched an attack on Galactia. Nene watch horrified. Knowing that if Galactia was destroyed, so would Mackie! "NOOOOOOOO!" Nene cries fell of deaf ears, "SHUT UP NENE!" Sylia growled at Nene. "You think that I want Mackie destroyed? You're not the only one who wants Mackie alive" Nene dropped her head in defeat. The attack hit Galactia, and a giant fireball erupted. Smoke, Ash and pieces of the tower went flying around. Nene's eyes overflowed wit tears. Lina, Priss, and Sylia appeared beside her. The smoke finally cleared. Nene gasped when she saw what remained. A barrier of rouge boomers had engulfed their commander, and formed a shield against the attack. Galactia had escaped the blast. Mackie's attempts had been in vain. The rouge boomers fell back into place, leaving Galactia in one piece. She smirked at the Knight Sabres. "What the hell!" Priss was furious. Lina looked on disgusted. Sylia was shaking. "Can't anything destroy you, my fathers worst mistake…GOD DAMIT WHY WON' YOU DIE????" Sylia yells. Nene looks at the ground. She could feel her face get redder and redder. Her temper flared, and she stood up. "Mackie…Mackie won't go in Vain. BAKA!" glaring at Galactia, Nene felt her Suit respond to her anger. A look of fear passed over Galactia's face, but instantly disappeared. "you can't hurt me!" Nene yelled at the Black haired devil. "You sound pretty damn confident!" Galactia smirks at the small suited Sabre. "I'm not gonna let you get away with hurting Mackie!" Nene felt strange. Her suit was powering her up! Forming an attack, Nene was about to launch it, when it went black. 

__

"Nene…" It was Mackie's voice! "Nene, I wanted to give you this before I go…" Nene gasped as Mackie materialised before her. His eyes were bright, and made Nene feel light. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Tears flooded Nene's eyes. "Mackie, Please… Please don't leave me!" Mackie Smiled and leaned in towards her. "I'll always be with you. I couldn't forget you even if I tried…" Nene sobbed. Mackie pulled her in towards him, and hugged her. Nene snuggled into Mackie. "Mackie…" Pulling Backwards, Mackie kissed Nene making her body go limp. 

Nene opened her eyes, and saw Mackie was gone. Before her, was Her attack flying towards Galactia. She laughed Excitedly. Putting her hands outward, Galactia caught the blast and absorbed it. Nene was furious. Galactia started to glow, and went into a trance like state. Nene, Lina, Sylia and Priss all stood there speechless. As Galactia started to transform, Nene dropped to the ground. "NOOOO! MACKIE!" WHY WON'T YOU DIE! GIVE ME BACK MY MACKIEEEE!!" 

***End of Episode ***


End file.
